How the Moon Shattered
by Sniphles2000
Summary: A bedtime story Qrow tells his nieces when they can't sleep.
_It was a quiet night in the Xiao Long household. Tai Yang was away on a mission for the weekend and had left Qrow to babysit a four year old Ruby and a six year old Yang. The dusty old Qrow had just put the two kids to bed and slumped himself down on the couch to watch TV. He switched it on and started flicking through the channels._ "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…" _He said as each channel appeared. Qrow turned the TV off after finding nothing that was worth his time watching. Qrow pulled out his trusty flask from his pocket and opened it. He smirked, put the shiny silver flask to his lips and started drinking the wondrous alcohol inside._

"Uncle Qrow?" _A small, high pitched voice called out from the side._

 _Qrow turned his head to see Ruby and Yang standing there, dressed in their Red and Yellow night gowns. The drunk's eyes widened as he realised he still had his flask to his mouth. He swiftly put it back in his jacket._ "Oh! Uh… Girls. You're supposed to be in bed." _He said, trying to act stern but failing miserably. He just couldn't bring himself to yell at his nieces._

"We can't sleep…" _Yang said looking only slightly tired._ "Can you tell us a bedtime story?"

 _Qrow smiled warmly._ "Heh. Anything for my two favourite Nieces." _He patted the two sides of the couch beside him, beckoning the girls to sit with him._

"We're your only two nieces, silly!" _Yang said as she hopped up beside her Uncle._

"Yay! Story time with Uncle Qrow!" _Ruby shouted as she ran up to the couch and pulled her way onto it._

 _Qrow looked at the two girls and how they looked up to him. He felt very proud._ "Now… Did I ever tell you girls the legend of how the moon shattered?"

 _Ruby and Yang looked at each other and shook their heads._ "No!" _They both said at the same time, eager to hear one of their uncle's tall tales._

"Alright…" _Qrow said as he started to think._ "Legend tells that once, a very long time ago, there was a woman who lived on the moon. This woman was very pretty, would wear a white hood and had silver eyes. She was incredibly powerful; a Goddess. She loved this planet with all her heart. She cared for it like it was her own child. But… There was another being. A man on a comet. He coveted the moon and was incredibly jealous of her love for our planet. So one day, the man on the comet sent a massive meteor to destroy the planet so he could take the moon for himself."

 _Ruby and Yang gasped._ "Oh no!" _Ruby exclaimed._

"What happened next!?" _Yang asked with concern in her voice._

"Well I'll tell you…" _Qrow continued his story._ "The woman wouldn't stand for this. To protect the planet she loved so dearly, she placed the moon in the path of the meteor. The moon shattered, and the planet lived. But the woman had sacrificed herself for it… Distraught, the comet fled and it's said that he will return one day." _Qrow looked up._ "As for the planet? It carries on, though it was forever changed by the moon's sacrifice. Because of the comet's mourning, the planet became known as Remnant; the piece left behind."

"And what about the woman on the moon?" _Yang asked with curiosity in her eyes._

"The woman? She… She's gone." _Some tears started to form in Qrow's eyes. "_ She sacrificed herself and went to heaven where she can watch over the planet forever."

"Heaven? Like where mommy went to?" _Ruby asked with childlike innocence._

 _Qrow almost choked on his own words. He quickly recovered and looked at Ruby, small tears rolling down his cheeks._ "Y-yeah, kido. Just like your mommy." _Qrow paused for a moment and brought the girls into a big hug._ "Your mom and the moon are up there right now, watching over us. They'll always be here even if we can't see them. You remember that, ok?"

 _Ruby and Yang nodded._ "Why are you crying, Uncle Qrow?" _Ruby asked._

"I'm not crying… My… Eyes are just sweating. Been hard at work looking at things! Hehe." _Qrow replied, trying to joke his way out of the situation. "Now cmon. Let's get you two to bed." He said as he carried both girls into their beds. He tucked Ruby in and kissed her on the forehead._

 _Ruby passed out into a calm sleep almost immediately._

 _Qrow smiled._ "Stay strong, Ruby." _He said quietly as he walked over to Yang who was still awake. Qrow tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead._ "Sweet dreams, Yang." _He said._

"Uncle Qrow?" _Yang asked before Qrow could walk away._

 _Qrow turned around._ "Yeah, sweety?"

"What if the man on the comet does come back? Who's gonna stop him if the moon lady is gone?" _Yang asked._

 _Qrow paused for a moment, unsure of what to tell his six year old niece. He looked at her and smiled._ "We will. The moon lives on with all of us. In the sky, everynight. Looking down. As long as she's up there, we can defeat anything. Even the comet man."

 _Yang smiled._ "Thanks, Uncle Qrow."

 _Qrow walked up to Yang and kissed her forehead._ "No problem. Goodnight, kido." _He exited the room and returned to the couch. Qrow pulled out his flask and raised it in the air._ "Here's to you, Summer." _He cheered quietly and started drinking again._


End file.
